The present invention relates to a back and spine exerciser, particularly adapted for non-institutional, home use by individuals. The present exerciser functions to treat the back and spine by applying a gentle, relatively slow and small amplitude cyclic motion to the back and spine of the user by exerting a slight pull along the length of the spine followed by relaxation of the pull, in a uniform and repetitive fashion.
Numerous back traction devices are well known in the prior art, intended to relieve spinal pressures and backaches by placing the user and his spine under substantial traction force for substantial periods of time. Other body treatment devices are also well known, that subject portions of the body of the user to vibratory action, the purpose of which is to stimulate the muscles and tissues, frequently for the ultimate intended purpose of weight loss and muscle tone.
The concept of the present invention is quite different from these prior art devices. The purpose and function of the present invention is not to apply substantial traction forces to the user's back and spine, or to relieve spinal pressures by traction. Nor does the present invention apply vibratory stimulation to the body of the user. The present invention exerts a relatively slow, cyclic and gentle tension and relaxation of the tension to the spine of the user. The nature of the action imparted by the present invention will be appreciated from the fact that in a preferred embodiment, the cyclic stroke is only 7/8 inch in length, and the cyclic period is only 6 cycles per minute. These particular values can be varied somewhat, of course, but to obtain the exercising, non-traction, non-vibratory effect of the invention, it is suggested that the stroke be between about 3/4 and 1 inch, and not more than about 1 inch, and that the cyclic period be only a few strokes per minute, such as between about 5 and 7 strokes per minute.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide for the exercise of the back and spine, by applying thereto a slow cyclic and gentle action of tension followed by relaxation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for applying said cyclic action to the back and spine of a user.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully appreciated from a consideration of the following detailed description of one illustrative specific embodiment of the invention.